


Whisk me away

by Kasukabe12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a Pirate, DIPPER IS TO INNOCENT FOR THEM DIRTY JOKES!, Dipper has a pure mind, Dipper is a girl, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Ford and Stan might be in the story they might be, KEEP HER INNOCENT, KEEP HER MIND PURE, Pirates, TO INNOCENT, girl dipper, swat away any pervy jokes from her, we must protect that pure mind of hers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasukabe12/pseuds/Kasukabe12
Summary: For as long as Dipper could remember she never acted like a normal girl. And thus was abused for it. Mable was seen as the golden child. The pride of their family. The apple of their eye. As for her. Well she was seen as the shamefully child was born into their world. Her parents never planed for her to be born. They thought two girls would be wonderful. But sadly no. When Dipper stated that she wanted to venture the open sea as a pirate or something her parents became furious. Their for she never received any love from her family. She tried her best to be the daughter they wanted. But it only led to more abuse. Thus leading to her to do self harm and them calling her a parasite that shouldn't have existed in the first place. This in turn made her believe that she was undeserving of any form of love. She knows the concept of it she just doesn't know if it directed towards her.Bill on the other hand is a unfeeling dream demon who get what he wants. He one day meets her and assumed that she was he and decided to her onto his ship. Unfortunately she made it difficult for him. And now by the crude demands of her parents she know has to live her life on a ship with a unfeeling demon.





	1. 0

In a small Kingdom the lay out of everything seemed a little to well perfect. Here's how. Starting at the Harbor. The Harbor is space out neatly and widely for very large ships. Near the harbor is the necessity for any pirate needs. It was very rare for a pirate to waltz in and pay for what they need. Some comes in and take the money or the shipments. Thus leading to a shortage of gun powder and ammo and such. Near that is the market place. First up is the bakery and sweet. The air filled with smell of freshly bake bread, cookies, pies, and so much more that would make one drool. Next to that is local restaurants of small and big, indoor and outdoor or both. Next to that is necessity of ones life such as. Living necessity like. Clothing, chairs, tables, bed. Next to those stores are for those with hobbies. Such as book like reading or writing, art and crafts, and star gazing(astronomy) and such. Near those is what appears to the center a large area separating the market and the housing area. In the middle of the center is a large water fountain. The housing area is arranged as such. First you have the slums. a smelly filthy area. The "houses" was nothing more than poorly build one story house with a thin metal roofs. Next to them is the lower middle class decently two story built wooding housing with a complicated peaked roofs, with a medium sized yard with no fenced in areas. Next to them is the upper middle class with the stone two to three story housing with large wooden fenced in yards and porches. Next to them was the aristocratic/noble three to four story housing of either stone or brick housing with a very large yard with iron fences the porches is made with stone or brick with stone path ways and other thing. Next to them is the only royal house. Now this house had five to six floors. Each floor made of marble. The house it self was made of brick with thick sturdy sheets of metal in the most fanciest way possible. The yard was huge fenced with tall iron fences. The porch was brick with brick fence. And that is the Kingdom. All of that leads up hill. The castle being on top of the hill of course.  
Dipper and her family lived in the lower middle class. The wooden two story house with a water mill. Their house had three bedroom two bath house. But they way they see it was. Two bedroom, two bath, one small office that is technically a bedroom and a basement. When Dipper and Mable was born they instantly took to bubbly and happy baby. While Dipper was quiet and took interest as to what her twin was doing. This didn't please them well.   
As they grew older they grew more interest in Mable then they did Dipper. To them Mable lived up to every expectations. Mable loved dresses, she could sing, and knit and was very a big ball of energy and could befriend anyone in a matter of seconds.  
Dipper on the other hand. To them was a disappointment. She was shy and got nervous around people in fear that she might say something wrong. She was more interested in books and stars and dressing like a boy than in dresses. That led to abuse of many kinds and was treated like a maid by both parents and sibling. Mable was never to pleased that Dipper never let her dress her as a normal girl and always threw a fit. That led to her beatings and some of them left scars in various areas.  
To Dipper it was very clear as to who they preferred more. Dippers room was in the basement.   
Mable has the second largest room in the house. Mable room was the way she wanted it to be. A high setting twin sized bed with a curtain around it. A white oak dresser and wardrobe. The room also had and area for her knitting materials and other things she had asked for.  
Dippers room was in the basement. All she had was a small low ground wooden cot with a wet stained musky smelling bed. With only a small dresser, a small desk and a candle for light. All of this she had to work hard for. She had to earn them.   
The difference between the two girls was that if Mable wanted something she asked and bats her pretty big brown eyes. Dipper had to work and pay for them herself. Mable was a spoiled, and loud. While Dipper wasn't spoiled and was quiet. To everyone else Dipper was the idle child. She was mannerly polite and kind, and help anyone in need. Mable had no manners once so ever. Mable wouldn't know hard work if it bite her.  
When Mable came home from her shopping she had Dipper carry all the heavy bags. She told her parents that she had befriended a noble name Pacifica Northwest. Their parents were more than proud of her. All Dipper did was well befriend EVERYBODY! And I mean everybody in the local market and she was unaware of it. All the market owner knew full well that she was being abused at home but couldn't get any evidence of such act. So they kindly let her work for them for money for thing she needs and wants. Dipper hardly ever wanted anything unlike Mable who wanted pretty things. Such glitter, and anything pink. More pink she wants. So Dipper always buys Mable anything pink and glittery. To Dipper it was Mable, Mable, Mable. It was always "Make Mable happy. If she wants something get it for her. Never think for yourself. You're nothing to us." that's what she was told. Always put Mable before herself. Never think about yourself. Don't think selfishly and get anything for yourself. Always get what Mable wants. Dipper wasn't Mable's sister but more on the line of her maid and nothing else. Dipper never thought about what she herself wanted. She always knew what her sister wants. She never thought about herself just about Mable. Dipper had believed that it was a taboo to think about herself about her needs and wants. It if wasn't about what made Mable happy then it was a taboo. If it didn't make her happy then she thought selfishly.   
Mable didn't care about Dippers happiness just her own. And was raised into thinking that she was the star. That she was more important that Dipper was.   
The parents of the two always had high hopes for Mable. They adored her more. They gave her anything she asked for. They did anything she asked of them. That led to her being a spoiled brat that lower middle class could barely stand. Dipper on the other was what they want of their child. Hard working, no a spoiled brat, kind, and having manners. She was also oblivious when people compliment her on her hard working skills and appearance. She knew everyone at the market name by heart. Plus she written them down by Name, Age and occupation. No one minded having her around the market or the harbor. Mable on the other hand. She was pestering. Always "asking" Dipper to get something new for her and she would always get the same answer "Of course if it makes you happy" it would be some kind of porcelain doll. To Dipper they seemed beautiful enough on their own. But not to Mable they needed a new look. A new dress. A new hair style. This usually ends with her getting bored with the doll and tossing it out the window or her breaking the doll and tossing it in the trash. Dipper always felt bad for the poor doll she discard and secretly kept them in her room. For those with ruined cloths she would try to make dresses that she thought would best suit them. And for those with broken parts with wrap them in bandages. She would delicately place them out of sight so no one but her would know where they are. She would always tenderly and carefully tend to them. She would delicately wash the broken ones with care in fear she would brake them. And carefully wash the ones that were just tossed out the window. Some would come out unbroken. If she was lucky enough she would be their to catch the old ones she had bought for Mable a few week before. She also noticed that it was starting to get more difficult to hide all the discarded dolls she had bought Mable. And had asked in a very timid and polite manner. Dipper never had the guts to state what she wanted in fear in thinking that what she asks for would be to selfish. Even if it was just for a glass of water. So she timidly asked and the porcelain doll store owner if she could store all the dolls she bought for her sister. The store owner of course let her store all the doll. He always enjoyed Dippers presents at the shop. He even had her draw up some models for the dolls. The one she draw up would always be one in a life time. Meaning that they were only made once. At first Dipper was reluctant to draw up any style of doll she would like. He wanted to know what she would like in a doll and tricked in saying "It would be for other maybe Mable would love them" how he hated to trick the poor girl. He just wanted to know what she like. If anyone asked what she liked to do the answer would be "To make Mable happy" they never what she liked. They never knew what her interest were other than to make Mable happy.  
One day a large Navy ship docked at the harbor. Everyone noticed that she was eyeing the ship with fascination. Like it had caught her interest. The captain of the ship saw that she was captivated by such a beautiful ship and had offered to give her a tour of such vessel. Of course she panicked a little thinking that her wanting to see what a large ship looked like on the inside was selfish and politely declined and fled.   
That night Dipper imagined what it would be like to live out on sea. To wake up and the first thing she see out the window would be the blue sky. The warmth of the sun on her skin. The passing by clouds. And at night she be able to see all the stars. The beautiful moon. But that bubble soon popped when she realized that she just thought of what she wanted and not what Mable wanted.  
'No you can't have wants Dipper that is a selfish thought. Get it out of your head. You can't have wants. That is selfish.' she would constantly tell herself whenever she would think of herself and say that it was a selfish thought.  
'But the breeze. The smell of the salt water . . .' she was pacing around the basement she called a room and stopped 'No don't that, that not what you should be thinking.'  
At that moment she looked hearing laughter from her parents and twin sister. Often time they would forget that she was even beneath their feet. She would go days without food or water. If it weren't for the people at the market she would starved to death. She wondered what it was like to part of that table everyday. What kind of feeling would be like to sit there in a chair at that table. How it would feel to laugh with them at whatever story they found funny. What was it like to be normal.


	2. Her Dream Ship

Mable had yet again dragged Dipper out of the house. She had rudely barged into her room and shouted for her twin to wake up and leave the house with her. The poor girl was exhausted from cleaning the entire house the night before and was a bit hungry. And sense she wasn't allowed to go against what ever Mable wanted.  
Everyone in the market saw tired she was couldn't help but see how very cute she was. Even if she was tired. Her and Mable had the same long length curly hair. But the difference was that Dippers hair got even curlier and seemed to be frizzy. Mable's hair on the other hand somehow always ended up matted up. The first Dipper did when she first wakes up and before going to bed was to brush her hair. Mable tends to forget to brush hair till the next day. Dipper's hair gets a bit curlier, Mable would look like she woke up in a barn.   
Mable had wanted Dipper to go along with her even if Dipper didn't want to. What could she do it's not like she could say no. Mable wanted to drag Dipper into a dress shop in hopes that she would be like her dress up doll for the day. Dipper had always felt half naked when she wore dresses. The feeling of not wearing pants was foreign to her. It didn't fell right not wearing pants. To her it just just felt weird. No one questioned as to why she never wore dress. He attire was brown cargo shorts and a blue flannel shirt and brown shoes. For those who doesn't know Dipper like the kingdom did they would have assumed that Dipper was boy with long hair. When such clothing no one would believe that Dipper is a girl.   
"OMG Dipper wear this one!" Mable held out the puffiest, glittery, bright pink dress she could find. The store owner was male and cringed when he saw that color contrasted against Dipper skin. Dipper mostly stayed indoors and when ever she was outdoor she only got light tanned. Mable was constantly outdoor and a bit darker tan than Dipper did making the dress look better on her than it would on Dipper. If he had a say in the matter he would have said that Dipper would have looked better in a lavender dress. Or even a black dress that compliment her skin tone.   
"Yeah, sure." Dipper walked to back of the store where the changing area was.  
"So Mable, are you having your sister model dresses for you for the party at the castle tomorrow night?" the store owner was curious and hoped it was just Mable making Dipper be her model and not get that dress for said party.   
"Nope. Dipper is going with me to the party. And that might be her dress for the party."  
The store owner could barely stand the girl. But he tolerated her for Dippers sake. If it wasn't for Dipper he would have never let Mable enter his store ever again for her bratty attitude. To treat family like they were just a common maid was unspeakable. He knew what Mable really meant. If one translate what she said it would be "Dipper will be wearing that dress to the party while I get a dress that compliments me so I will look better. She will just make me look better just by standing next to me"   
"I see. If you are unsure you wouldn't mind if I fixed up a dress for her do you?"  
Mable looked around none of the dress were dresses he made. He only important them from other kingdoms. And sadly somehow none of them suited Dippers skin tone.   
"I don't see why not." Mable knew that none of the dresses would make her sister any prettier than she was. But what she didn't know was that dress store owner had a dress in the back still in the making for Dipper cause he wanted to make her a pretty dress. Sure he knew she didn't like dress he just hoped that she would wear it for special occasions.   
"Great, drop her a few hours before the party and I'll get her ready." he couldn't wait to show the world how beautiful Dipper could be in a dress. Sure she was pretty. He just wondered how she would look in a dress.  
The entire day Mable did nothing but shop for new cloths, new shoes, and such. And once again she had Dipper carry all the heavy stuff while she carried the light stuff.  
The poor girl was so tired that the first thing she did when she went to her "room" was sleeping in her musky smelling bed. The mattress had wet stain on since every now and then the Kingdom would have floods and since her room was the basement her bed would be underwater.   
When she woke up she noticed how quiet it was. She looked through out the house and assumed that they went out to eat at a fancy restaurant. They never took her with them. When ever Mable gets new clothing they would want to flaunt her off in town.

A few miles from said Kingdom was a large pirate ship. It's flag was a triangle with eye. The name of said ship The Eye. And its captain was named Bill Cipher. He was the most cruelest pirate captain the seven seas have ever known. His "friends" The Henchmaniacs worked on deck. While the humans on board worked below deck. The humans below deck worked very hard and tried to earn any favors from the captain in hopes that could go home. Needless to say it never works and they hate the captain. None of them ever recalls ever stepping on the ship or joining said crew. All they knew was that one moment they were home the next they woke up on the ship.  
Bill was in his room. His red coat with gold trimmings thrown onto the bed leaving with a button white shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His skin was tanned since he is always out in the sun making his blonde hair seem bright blonde since his skin was so tanned. This make his eye(s) look very golden. Despite he was an uncaring man all the women couldn't but to fall for his looks.   
Bill was sitting at his desk in his room. His room had a polished wooding flooring. His bed was a queen sized. The mattress was soft yet firm at the same time, the sheets was made silk. The blanket was red and gold and felt soft to the touch. The bed also had a curtain around it. The room was very elegant for a pirate ship.   
'So there is going to be a party at the next Kingdom. Well it seem my invite was lost in the mail hope they don't mind me crashing their party. Not like I'll give any choice.' Bill grinned his evil grin showing his pearly white teeth. To most people it was unnatural for a pirate to have teeth pearly white as his. He was also know as The All Knowing. But despite being call The All Knowing he doesn't know that soon he would recruit a girl who would change everything that's known as Bill Cipher and that he would change her.

Dipper had once again cleaned the house from top to bottom and made sure that every inch of the house was spotless. Mable had "suggested" that if she had dressed "normally" like a "normal" girl then she would live a "normal" life. Hearing that word always made her cringe. Made her feel like she was freak. And it had hurt her a great deal.   
For the past few day Dipper had always had dreams about living out on sea by herself. To her it was both a nightmare and a dream. It was nightmare cause she was all alone and that scared her greatly. It was a dream cause it meant that she got to do whatever SHE wanted to do and not what Mable wanted to do. She even remembered what the ship look like.   
In her dreams the ship was small one bedroom, a small bathroom, a small kitchen with a large food storage. The deck of ship was medium sized. Big enough for her to stare out to sea forever. Big enough for in case she ever wanted to sleep under the stars she loved so much. She also noticed that in her dream that said ship was getting bigger and bigger.  
The ship had gone from. One small bedroom to a medium sized bedroom then to large bed room. Cause it got her thinking. What if she got books where will keep them. Her dream ship kept getting bigger the more she thought of it.   
The dream ship now was. One big bedroom that had a large soft but firm bed. And it wasn't low to the ground like the cot in her "bedroom" . The rooms floor was nicely polished. It had a three bookshelves filled with all kind of books. The desk had paper scatter all over it. The kitchen was large filled with many type of food. The deck was large big enough for a party. Each room was big. For her at less. Any room bigger than her room was large.   
What Dipper didn't know was that the ship she was dreaming of was real. And it would be the very ship to whisk her away.((Roll credits oh wait that's not the name of the story))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to get Dipper to smile her beautiful smile. IT WILL SAVE THE WORLD!  
> Comment to get Bill to hurry up  
> Subscribe if you just want to smack her family for reason only you would know


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dipper's dress >>> https://www.bonanza.com/listings/FNKS-Strapless-Sequined-Long-Tulle-Prom-Evening-Dress-Formal-Party-Gown-Sky-b-/304726926?goog_pla=1&gpid=76984044061&keyword=&goog_pla=1&pos=1o3&ad_type=pla&gclid=Cj0KEQjww7zHBRCToPSj_c_WjZIBEiQAj8il5HDhD4Fzj25gAJXOqDIGLt47YMVRkfWralRw8lHsJZ0aAkUx8P8HAQ <<< It took me some time to find a dress for Dipper.

The next day Mable had informed her parents that she was taking Dipper with her to party that night. They agreed but since she had no manners to be around elites she was to attend her "Mannerism" class. So they had crudely woken her up to send to said class. Once they arrived.  
The layout of the Kingdom was very complex. The school district was near the Market. The School district had different learning buildings. Such a a building for learning dancing, manners, speaking, and singing and other as such.   
When they arrive they went to the building that taught manners. Mable wore clothing that fitted the Lower Middle Class while Dipper worse her usual clothing of shorts and a flannel shirt. The teacher really didn't care one bit.  
Now the class was thought how to treat people if they were a Class above them like how The Lower Middle Class should respect the Upper Middle Class and the Aristocrat\Nobles and the Prince/ Princess, King and Queen. And the Upper Middle Class had to respect the Noble\Aristocratic, the Prince\Princess, King and Queen. Each one had to respect the Class(es) above them.   
When Dipper arrived the Teacher had expected that would act like her sister but surprised her when she had respected her Class above her with respect that they deserved and had catered to each of their demands perfectly. This had earned some social status. Needles to say this didn't please her sister to well due to the fact that it took her months just to earn a small fracture of social status and already her sister got more Social Status than her. Mable wasn't to happy and she sure to tell her parents about this.

'If I was more sociable then maybe I could be a bit more normal. Like mom has wanted of me.' It was always stated that her mother wanted her to be more like a normal girl then what she was right now. Her parents wanted her to be "normal" and not like this disappointment of a child. She blames herself for not being this social butterfly of a child like Mable was. That's when she thought that if she was more like Mable then they would be proud of her. Like they were of Mable. Then maybe she would what excitement they always have, the conversations, the laughs they share at that dinner table she was never allowed to be at every night. How she wanted to know what they talked about.  
Dipper vowed that from that moment on she would be more sociable like her sister was. She wanted to be acceptable to her parents. She thought that it was the the best idea. That it was what her parents wanted. What she didn't know was that Mable was shooting daggers at her back not liking that everyone seemed to like her better.

Mable glared at her sisters back displeased that she was getting more attention than she was. She was suppose to get all the attention not her. That's when Pacifica walked up.  
"Hello, Mable." Somehow Mable had gotten the blonde to be her friend. No one knew how she did it. Pacifica always gotten her to do things for her cause she was a noble. Mable had no rights to say no to her otherwise she would be in trouble.   
"PACIFICA YOU'RE HERE!" Mable had gone from being ticked off to being a happy bubbly person in a blink of eye. It was like she was a different person around the blonde girl. No one knew why though as to why she acts the way she does around her. They just assumed as long as she was happy they wouldn't have to put up with temper tantrum. Even the teacher didn't want to deal with it despite that she was an aristocratic. The Noble and Aristocrat shared the same areas but titles they held was the same with a little difference in them.  
"Of course I'm here, like where else would I be." Pacifica flips her hair over her shoulder. Pacifica saw Mable as a close friend but not really all that close. They were just close enough to just be called friends. 

\---

Before Pacifica walked up to Mable she saw that she was glaring near Dipper's direction for some reason. She had no idea why though. She thought she was just being an over proctive sister to assure the no one messes with her innocent sister. To her Dipper was a sweet innocent minded person who could do no wrong. She had Dipper make her some rosemary tea not to long ago. She didn't make it correctly but let it slide since she knew it was her first time at making such thing. She also knew Dipper was the kind to panic over the little mistake. She saw her working at market at different store. And when she slips a little she would frantically apologize. It was cute and a little bit embarrassing to watch.   
Pacifica has no idea about Dippers living condition or why Mable was glaring in her sister direction. So she decided to talk to Mable a bit.  
"Hello, Mable" Pacifica stood next to her.  
"PACIFICA, YOU'RE HERE!" Mable was loud like always. And this made her wonder why did she chose to be her friend to begin with. Mable was only a Lower Middle Class. She could get her to do whatever she wanted to do. If she said to be her maid Mable would have no choice but to do so. But she didn't want to. She didn't want to make any other class below her, her maid or butler. She already had one that her parents assigned her.   
The way it worked was that the Nobles and the Aristocrats had maids or butlers from the lower class(es) and none of them would be allowed to say "no" to upper class cause they were higher in rank then them. So in other words the Lower Middle Class could get help of such as getting their own Maid or Butler is from the slums. Which none of the Lower Middle Class wants.  
If she had to chose who to be her closes friend or maid\butler she would chose Dipper mostly cause she is quiet, sweet, and quiet. Mostly cause she is quiet. Not that she has anything against Mable it's just at times Mable can be very loud. To loud for one person or for anyone to take. As far as she knew, Mable was the sweetest person she had ever meet in her life.  
"So Mable what do you have for tonight? Are you going to the party that the Royals are having tonight? I bet you're lucky enough that they are letting Lower Middle Class such as yourself attend tonight." Pacifica stated. Even though it came off as mocking. Don't get her wrong she wasn't mocking Mable. It just came off as her mocking her even though she was just asking how lucky she felt.   
The Royals usually tend to throw parties every other week for some reason. But this was a party. Not just any party. The King and Queen was throwing a party in hopes that their would mingle and find someone that they want to marry.  
Now the King and Queen wasn't like your normal typical King or Queen. They believed that marriage should be founded on love and nothing else. The King and Queen has two kids a boy and a girl. Since their eldest son came out gay and openly proclaimed his love for the help that always stayed by his side. He had assumed that his parents would disowned but the opposite. They still accepted him as he was. Their daughter on the other hand was Bi-Sexual but still leaned towards the male gender. And since their son couldn't produce and heir they were handing the crown down to their daughter. So they invited the Nobles\Aristocrats, The Upper Middle Class and The Lower Middle Class even those from the Slum. The Royal's held no judgement for those from their Kingdom.   
"Yeah, Dipper and I are both going to the party!" This surprised her. Pacifica had never seen her and Dipper out in public other than the hobbies market. And it was always Dipper buying her something she really didn't need. The pair continued to chat to each other through out class.

\--- 

A few hours later class ended. "Madison~!" Hearing this made her flinch since the only time they call her by hear real name is when she in trouble. Dipper began to panic. She wondered she had did wrong. She did exactly what the teacher had demanded of her to do. She did what to upper Class(es) demanded of her. She did what she was told and now she was in trouble. For what reason.  
"Ma-di-son~!" Mable slurred her name making tremble a bit. "Sis after the party I need to chat with you don't worry it's nothing important really!" Mable was angry. She was never allowed in her room unless she wanted to "Chat" with her. She cringed when she heard her say that she wanted to chat with her after the party. "So I need you to go to the dress store and get ready while I go to my friends house to get ready. Don't worry mom and dad already know." Dipper saw Pacifica standing behind her looking at her nails. Mable never had to act this nicely to her unless she was around other people. Even her own family does it. None of them acted nice to her unless someone outside the family was around.   
Dipper went to the dress shop for some reason while Mable went to Pacificas house to get ready for tonight's party. 

A few hours later Dipper was now is a light shade of blue dress. Her hair cleaned and brushed that framed her face perfectly. She has no make-up which made her look more beautiful. Dipper felt very uncomfortable since she was in a dress. She really didn't like wearing dresses. To her it just felt weird. Even as child she didn't like wearing dresses.   
After she was ready the man who owned the dress store took her to the party. Since he wasn't invited to the party he couldn't enter the castle so he just dropped her off the door step of the castle.   
Mable had already went to the castle ahead of her and didn't bother to wait for her or bother to go to the party with her. Mable knew what she was doing. Dipper was the last one to arrive at the party. Everyone was to busy doing their own thing to notice that she had walked in the place. There were some many people there is dresses and tuxedos. Dipper had never seen so many different colored dresses in one place before. This made her feel somewhat better knowing that here dress wasn't out of place, or like it was the only color is the room. It wasn't hard to spot her twin sister since her dress was the puffiest, pink and with the most glitter. It was Mable. She just loved anything puffy, pink and with glitter or something of the sorts. Mable's dress was pretty much and eye sore. No one could stand to look at for more than a minute. And if they did manage then it would be loud voice that would drive them away.   
When she started to walk close to her sister she noticed that she was glaring at her for some reason. Making her take a few steps back. Being in a big placed scared and she wanted to be near someone she knew so she could she could hide behind them. She frantically looked around for a vacant area where no one was so she could be there for the remainder of the party.

\---

Mable saw her sister walk towards her. Her dress, her hair. Everything about her was way more perfect. The way her dress framed her figured hugging each of her curves. The way her wavy hair framed her face pulling onlookers onto her eyes. Parts of her hair seemed to defy gravity. She had no make-up making her look even more pretty than she was. Luckily no one saw her glaring at her twin. She didn't want her standing anywhere near her. She knew her sister had social anxiety. The whole reason she made her attend was so that she could public humiliate her in front of hundreds of eyes. But her dress. It was even prettier than hers. Mable was now furious. And thought 'How dare she try to out shine me.' She gritted her teeth in a fit of rage. Mable saw her sister take a few steps back out of fear and frantically look around for some place to hide. She found it funny to exploit her fear of being around a large of people in one place. There was no one she knew was there. She also knew that her sister wouldn't go to places she didn't know. It was getting funnier and funnier by the second watching Dipper panic looking for someplace to hide. She is finding her sister suffering funny. She watched Dipper run onto a balcony. She walked away from a group of people that was chatting away behind her and went to the balcony her "dear" sister went.  
"Oh my dear sister! Look at you finally in a dress. Like a NORMAL girl." Mable saw Dipper flinch. She knew her sister disliked the word normal and tried to use it whenever she was given the chance to use in a sentence. She knew it made her very uncomfortable. And this pleased her knowing what made her sister feel out of place.  
"Madison, aren't you glad you wore gloves to this party. I mean you should be otherwise everyone would them ugly scares you brought onto yourself." Mable watched Dipper clenched her left arm in her right. Both of her arms had scares on them. The scares were cause by Mable stabbing them with a knife whenever she doesn't get her way.  
"When we get home why don't play with out "friends"." Mable her sister tremble even harder.   
"Y-yeah it will b-be fun sis." Mable enjoyed hearing her "dear" sister stutter. It made her feel like she had the higher hand in life. It made her feel like she was better than her sister. 

\---

Dipper fled out of the large ball room and onto the balcony. She tired to get her breathing under control she didn't notice her sister walking up behind her.  
"Oh my dear sister! Look at you finally in a dress. Like a NORMAL girl." Dipper flinched when she heard her sisters voice. She had her back facing Mable. She really dislike that word. Made her feel like there was something wrong with her. Like she shouldn't be the way she was. She knew the "Normal" was Mable's favorite word to use whenever she was given a chance to use it.   
"Madison, aren't you glad you wore gloves to this party. I mean you should otherwise everyone would see them ugly scares you brought on to yourself." Dipper clenched her left arm. Dipper felt really embarresd of the scares she believed was her fault. But in reality they were cause by Mable all because she didn't get what she wanted from either Dipper or from the people who had said no to her.   
"When we get home why don't we play with our friends." Dipper trembled even harder than she was before. She then turned to her sister. "Y-yeah it will b-be fun sis." Dipper stuttered. She know full well what it really meant. She never enjoyed playing with Mable apparent "friends". Mable was the only one who found joy in Dipper's pain. She didn't know why she did. It was like she did some kind of crime that only her family knew. Dipper has tried to be the obedient child they wanted her be. Every time it would like she failed at something to deserve this kind of treatment. She constantly blames herself for it.   
After the party the pair went. Mable told Pacifica Good Night and went home. The pair had entered Mable's room. Dipper didn't want to but had no other choice. She watched her sister open up her rooms closet. Mable had already changed out her dress while Dipper still wore hers. She watched as her sister pulled out a chair that had been modified a bit. The arms of the chair had table extended onto it. The table had straps onto it so Dipper wouldn't retract her arms. The tables also had stains on it as well as the straps.   
Her eyes widen knowing what Mable had planned.

\---

Mable saw her sisters eyes widen as she pulled a chair out the closet. It was modified by their parents cause she asked if they could. She hated when anyone says no to her. So she takes her frustrations out onto her sister, Dipper. This was only one of the two things she does to her sister. How she hates it when she doesn't get her way. All of her frustration, her rage goes out on her sister.   
"Sit." Mable demanded of her sister. She watched her sister sit in the chair she knew she hated. She then strapped down her right arm onto the table and her left arm on the arm of the chair and shoved a rag into her sisters mouth.   
"Madison, do you know why you're in trouble for." Mable saw her sister shake her head. "Oh I think you do know. Not only you tried to outshine me at the party but you also dared to outshine me in class today. I think you deserve this dear sister of mine." Mable went to her table where she kept her knitting things and open a draw that only had one object. Mable pulled out a knife she always uses on Dipper.   
Mable walked up to Dipper and raised the knife. "How dare you think that you can outshine me in anything!" Mable made sure that neighbors couldn't hear her. She didn't want to deal with their noise neighbors. Mable stabbed her sister in arm. Dipper screamed into the rag that Mable had shoved into her mouth.  
"You should know better than to tempt to outshine me." Mable stabbed into Dipper's arm again. "And to show up in a dress prettier than mine!" Mable continued to stab her arm again and again. "This will teach you to try to outshine me! You should know better than to try to out shine me!" Mable repeatedly stabbed her arm. Mable heard her sister cry out in pain. But that didn't stop her from continuing stabbing her sister in the arm.   
Mable had stabbed her twenty time before she stopped. It was amazing that her sister still lived for the amount of blood lose. She shoved her sister out of her room and onto the floor and closed the door. 

\---

Dipper was shoved onto the floor. She was stabbed twenty time by Mable. She pulled the rage out of her mouth and coughed in a fit. She got up from where she was and went to her room and fell onto her bed.  
'I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to,I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to outshine her. I swear I didn't' Dipper sobbed as she was bandaging her arm. 'I swear it was an accident. I truly didn't mean to outshine her.' Dippers sobbed even harder. Her breathing was getting out of control.  
Dipper finished bandaging her arm and continued to sobbed. Her arm hurt badly. It hurt so much. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to pain to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what you guys thinks of Mable.


	4. Dreaming of the sea

\--The Next day Dipper's parents didn't allow her to go out to town not wanting anyone to see her fresh stab wound. They knew what Mable had done, they heard Dipper's screams of pain. They just didn't care to stop Mable. They really don't care for Dipper once so ever. The mother of the two went out to receive the mail of the day when she one letter that was out of place. It was a letter from their Great Uncle whom they only meet a few times.  
\--Ford and Stan owned a merchant ship. The ship was a medium sized with a three room. The ship they owned was called The Mystery Shack. It sold things on a magical level or just mysteries. No one knew how they obtain them. Dipper was always happy to see them, cause that meant that she get to be out on sea. Even if it the ship was docked. She wasn't shy or timid when asking them about something. As far as Stan and Ford knew she was just as outgoing as Mable. They don't know that she is being abused at home.  
\--Their parents never write them for some reason. But when ever they get a letter they knew they were only a day away and would visit for about a week to restock on food and water and supplies. They didn't like it when they visit cause that meant that Dipper would spend the week their. The mother couldn't say no to her uncles otherwise it would seem suspicious  
if they let Mable do whatever she wanted and not let Dipper do anything. But when they left they would pile all of their dirty dishes and would refuse to clean their house. The mess would be a weeks worth of mess. Dipper was the only who would clean the house, wash the dishes, and do the laundry while her family lounge around being lazy as can be while she do all the house hold work  
\--The mother informed the twins that their uncles would be arriving in a day or so. When she heard the news her chocolate eye shimmered with excitement. Dipper had always loved being on their ship. The way the waves would rock the boat. The smell of the ocean. The fact that she could look out the window and see the blue sky and clouds. She just loved everything about the sea. She was so excited to be out onto sea for the week. She wanted to get away from her family. For her being with Stan and Ford was the safest place she knew of.

\--Whenever their uncles showed up and the first thing Dipper had asked if she could stay the week with them.  
-"Of course you can. I don't see why not Dipper" that would always be Stan's response he was more than happy to have Dipper aboard on the ship. It just meant free work from the girl. Ford was also more than happy to have the girl on his ship. To him it meant that he could show what he found to someone other than his brother. Dipper was a fast learner. She was smart, smarter than anyone her age.  
\--Ford and Stan were the one who taught Dipper to read, write, talk, and walk. They question her parents as to why they were only teaching Mable and not Dipper. To which they replied saying it was easier to teach them one at a time. When in fact they had no plans on teaching Dipper anything. They didn't care if she had learned to walk or talk. Just as long as she followed orders they way she should. But when it came to them, they had to be careful. They knew how protective they were of the girl. Dipper was the only one who the damn house work. They didn't want to cause they were to important to low level commoners work.  
\--When she was with Stan and Ford the main thing they would let her do work at the counter inside The Mystery Shack when someone buys something from them. She could the ship from time to time but that was it. The ship was always clean, they would always have something new when she is there on the ship.  
\--She was so much in thought she didn't hear Mable calling her name till she felt someone grab her forearm and squeezed tightly as they could. Dipper hissed in pain. The scars was still fresh for the night before.  
-"Dipper you are to listen to me when I call. Do you understand. You are so useless" Mable hissed at her. She still haven't forgiven her for outshining her class and at the party.  
-"I'm sorry Mable" She quietly apologized. Mable tighten her grip making Dipper yelp.  
-"Not good enough Dipper." Mable tossed Dipper to the ground and stomp on her arm causing it to bleed again. "You are to listen to me. When I call you I expect you to listen and not have your damn head in the fucking clouds. Do you understand me you parasite." Mable stomped on her arm while she spoke making it bleed and causing it to bruise.  
-"Yes Mable. I'm sorry. I won't do it again I swear. I promise." Dipper pleaded in hopes her sister would stop. Dipper felt Mable foot stomping on her arm. Her foot was still on her arm though. She felt Mable putting more pressure on her arm.  
-"Dipper, mom told me that she suspects that Great Uncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford might take you away from here. But you wouldn't want to leave right sis~." Mable was putting even more pressure on her arm. Dipper tremble staring at Mable's sadistic glare.  
-"No of course not. Why would I want to leave Mable." Dipper wanted to leave the place. She wanted to leave the Kingdom. But she knew she couldn't do that. She wasn't allowed to leave.  
-"That's good to hear. So if they asked you to leave with them. You better say no if you know what's good for you, you parasite." With that Mable left, leaving Dipper with a bleeding and now brused arm. Dipper hugged her arm and hissed in pain. She picked herself up and went to her room so she could re-bandage her arm again.  
\--Dipper wanted to anywhere else but where she was at the moment. If anything she wanted to out on the ocean. On a boat of her own so she could sail far, far away from home. 

\---

\--A few miles from them was The Mystery Shack. It was arriving to the Kingdom where Mable and Dipper live in a days time. Meaning they would arrive the very next day. They would sent a letter to them a month ahead since their mail to them would arrive about a month. They would visit them every year to see how the family was doing. But they were concerned about Dipper. It was Ford and Stan who taught the girl everything she needed to know such as walking, talking, reading and writing, Heck they even potty trained her. They were unsure as to why her parents was neglecting their child. It wan't like Mable was their only child. But when they helped take care of Dipper it was like they ignored the child all together and gave Mable more attention than Dipper. They were mostly visiting them for Dipper's sake. They wanted to take her with them out to sea with them.  
\--When ever they visit them they noticed that Dipper always wanted to spend the week their and try to avoid going home the next day. They didn't want to push the girl in going back home if she didn't want to. They didn't know why she avoid going home when they visit Mable and their parents for a few hours.  
\--They also knew that Dipper could be very timid at times.  
-"Ford, is it a really a good idea to take Dipper with us." Stan wasn't to sure about Ford's idea on taking Dipper with them. But he also didn't want to leave her with them. The pair knew something was up. It just wasn't logical as to why Dipper was so timid and why Mable was so outgoing. They knew something wasn't right when they first saw the girl. When they saw her each year it was like she would get more timid. They feared that if they didn't take her with them then the next year she would be stuttering for no reason. Mable would seem fine like they would praise for anything she did.  
\--What they don't know is that is what exactly they do. Mable's and Dipper's parent's would praise her more than Dipper. Like when ever she perfect a dance move, make a new sweater, sing a new note perfectly. They would praise just by breathing.  
-"Yes, I assume it would be best if she traveled with. Don't you see the excitement she has on her face when ever she steps on board."  
-"Well yes who wouldn't see it on her face. You have to blind not to see her happy face when ever she steps on The Mystery Shack. " Stan always enjoyed the the awe in Dipper's face when she stepped on board. She enjoyed seeing her happy.  
\--Neither Stan nor Ford cared that she dressed as a boy. Stan would treat her like any other people who would work on the ship. Dipper didn't mind thought.  
\--This year was going to surprise both Dipper and Mable. Mostly cause they got a new ship and modeled it after the smaller one.  
\--Their new ship was a large. It had five rooms, a large kitchen, a storage for food. The store it self was still the same size though. They had to get a new ship since they picked up three new workers.  
\--The first to join was Soos, the Wendy, then a woman name Melody.  
\--Soos worked as the ships maintenance, Wendy worked at the Counter along with Melody. They all enjoyed their time on said ship.  
-"Wendy my niece Dipper might be joining us soon so I need you to get her room ready." Stan shouted from the kitchen.  
-"Will do Mr.Pines." Wendy shouted back at him. She then went to the empty that had one twin sized bed.  
-'I wonder why he said might. Isn't sure that his niece would join.'  
\--No of the worker of The Mystery Shack never meet Dipper and Mable. But they have heard Stan and Ford talk about them from time to time. It mostly about Dipper. Ford would often praise Dipper for being smarter than her piers. But none of them knew of her abusement from her family. Stan and Ford only suspect it but didn't have the evidence to prove such thing.  
\--They wanted to get her out of that place.

\---

\--Miles from them was Bill's ship. He didn't bother on going to the near by Kingdoms party since humans didn't party like him and his crew party. They was they party was a little to much for one person to take. Every time they party a crew member would just up and disappear on them. And they would forget about them like they never stepped foot on the ship. Bill would erase them from the crew minds not wanting them to rebel against them. His ship was lacking a cabin boy. So he was going to get a cabin boy from the near by Kingdom he was at. He was in no rush. He was taking his sweet time going to the near by Kingdom. He didn't really care. He never really cared about anything. To his crew he was an emotionless, sadistic captain the world has ever known. To his friends he was a party animal. To the world he was a murderous monster who would kill with no hesitation, without a second thought, with no cares in the world. He would kill someone in cold blood for no reason. He wouldn't have to know them to kill them. He would kill just for the fun of it. Just because he could.  
\--His friends knew not to get in his way. As long as everyone stayed out of his way they were okay. No one would get hurt. Their last cabin boy wanted to rebel against them. So Bill got ride of him and threw him over board to feed the hungry sharks below. The cabin boy got lucky that he got killed then tossed him into the ocean for the sharks to fest on. Most of the time him and his crew would just toss and unfortunate soul into the ocean with their tied behind their back and feet together and toss them in for the sharks and laugh as they are eaten alive. It was their entertainment. They found joy in a humans suffering. After that they would party about what they did. They would party all night over a humans death cause they could.  
\--This scared all the human crew. This made them not want to cross them and to work harder just to get his attention so they could get off at the next port. All them knew to never make Bill angry. If Bill told him to do something they do it with no hesitation even if he tells them kill another crew member. He didn't care if they were friends. He didn't care if they were family. They saw him as an emotionless monster.  
-"Alright crew we are docking at the next port in about two weeks. We need a new cabin boy. We all know what happened to last on. Oh well." Bill shrugged making his crew laugh. They knew what happened. They needed a cabin boy to clean the deck, and to buy basic supplies, and anything the crew wanted. The crew was eager to meet the new cabin boy.

-.-.-.

\--The next day Stan and Ford docked their ship at an empty dock. Ford was the first to step of the ship telling his brother that he was heading off to their niece and nephews place first. Stand stayed behind to gather all the supplies they needed with Soos, Wendy and Melody.

\--Ford soon showed up at the door step where Dipper and Mable lived. Mable was the one who answered the door. Their parents had locked Dipper in the basement so Ford wouldn't question as to why her arm was bandaged.  
-"GRUNKLE FORD! How are you." Mable ran up and hugged him. Mable loved being the center of the attention of anything.  
-"Mable I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking. Where is Dipper I need to ask her something." Ford patted Mable on her back and walked past her. Dipper wasn't even in the room and he wants to see her. She's not here and yet already she is taking the spot light in their Great Uncles eyes. Ford didn't see her grit her teeth and clench her fits.  
-"Dipper. Oh she's at a friends house for the week. Isn't it amazing she made a new friend yesterday." Mable was way t chipper when she said it. Ford didn't think anything about it. He believed Mable thinking that Dipper was over at a friends house for the week.  
-"Well I brought her something. Where is her room." Neither Ford or Stan had seen her room. She was always over at their ship when they visited.  
-"I'll hand to her when she gets back." Mable stretched out her arm to receive what ever Ford was going to give Dipper and keep for herself.  
-"It would be better if I hand it to her in person. I want to see the look on her face." Ford wanted to see Dipper to make sure she was okay.  
\--Dipper's absence only made want to see the whole house for the first time. He had never seen Dipper in her room or leave her room. He didn't much of it till now. He tried to explore the house till Mable step in front of him.  
-"Grunkle Ford I'm sure Dipper is okay at her friends house. No need to snoop around her room." Why was Mable trying to stop him from going to Dipper's room. Was there something in there that she didn't want him to know about. What was going on here?  
-"I have never seen her room and there is only three bedrooms in this house. Is there something wrong with her room that I should know about Mable." He said in a stern tone.  
-"What. No, of course not. Her room is normal." The pair was now in the kitchen. The stair that led to the upstairs was in the kitchen for some reason. Mable forgot that the basement was directly underneath the kitchens floor. The door that lead to the basement was also in the kitchen.

\---

\--Dipper was in the basement when Ford entered the house. The door to the basement her room was locked so that Ford wouldn't see that her parents had shackled her to the stone wall-"I have never seen her room and there is only three bedrooms in this house. Is there something wrong with her room that I should know about Mable." Dipper heard the sterness in Ford's voice.  
-"Is there a reason why you wont let me see her room for Mable." Ford look down on the girl with a stern look. Making Mable laugh nervously.  
-"What. No, of course not. Her room is normal." Mable nervously laughed a bit.  
-'Great Uncle Ford is here.' She knew why Mable was blocking him. She didn't want him to found out that they were making her sleep in the basement.. Mable was blocking Ford from going upstairs cause if he found out that the third room wasn't her room and was an office that their father never use. Then he would get suspicious and check the basement and saw that it was her room.  
\--All Dipper could do is look up at eh ceiling and listen to their conversation. She could never get away with all the things she normally does with her uncles like she does with her parents. And she knew it as well. If she stayed with them Mable would have been a different person.  
-"That's good to hear then. If you have nothing to hide then you have nothing to worry about.  
-"But Great Uncle Ford, isn't it rude to enter another persons room when they are not here."  
\--This stopped Ford before he made it up the stairs. "I suppose you are right." Mable sighed in triumph.  
-"I'll hold onto it for her. You know till she gets back." Mable stretched out her arms to receive whatever Ford was going to give Mable. She had no plans on giving whatever it was for Dipper and keep till it broke and hand it to her. That's what Mable always did. Whenever something broke she just gives it to Dipper with a second thought. Mable always got new toys when they were younger and Dipper would always get her broken toys. Dipper didn't care she never had any interest in girl toys.  
\--Dipper was more interested in the stars, what the mysteries that the world held. Dipper could barely make out what Mable and Ford was talking about

\---

\--Mable was blocking Ford's path to the upstairs. She had forgotten that basement was underneath the kitchens floor. Not like she cared though, she never did the house work. The girl couldn't clean a floor if it smacked her in the face. Neither her nor her parents did anything in the house. It was Dipper who cleaned the house, wash the dishes, did the laundry, and cooked the food. Heck she was the main one who bought the food for the house. The house might as well be hers since she did all the house work.  
\--Ford just look at the girl in front of him. He wanted to see the look on her face when he handed her the new book her had gotten her. Although she insisted that she kept her books with them saying it would be better for them to stay on their ship. Dipper, unknowingly to her, had a growing collection of books she had yet to read.  
\--The only time she read them was when they visited and she loved them all. She enjoyed reading any kind of book even if they had pictures or not. It was her favorite pass time. It kept her busy.  
\--Ford enojoyed teaching the girl new thing, new words. The way she thought reminded him when he was younger. He wanted to take her along so he could teach something new each day. See something new everyday. But since she was her friends house for the week he would ask her to journey with them another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really din't work on this as much as I should of. I also found a way for Ford and Stan to be in the chapter.  
> Please let me know how you liked it.  
> please in the --, -. They are so I don't space them in the editing process. It's a bit easier for me so just ignore them.  
> EXPRESS YOUR HATE FOR THE FAMILY but Ford and Stan cause they don't know BUT EXPRESS YOUR HATE FOR MABLE AND THEIR PARENTS!  
> -EDIT: Had to edit it a bit cause I looked back and saw a little mistake. Don't worry it's not noticeable unless you actual pay attention to it.-


	5. All Knowing Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the order of the crew who finds out that Dipper is really a girl. So that Means that Bill is the last to know about it. It's going to be funny.  
> 8 Ball-2  
> Amorphous Shape-9  
> Hectorgon-7  
> Keyhole-6  
> Kryptos-8  
> Paci-Fire-5  
> Pyronica-1  
> Teeth-3  
> Xanthar-4

\--For the first three days they were there neither Stan nor Ford knew the where bouts of their niece, Dipper, although Mable and her parents keeps insisting that she is over at a friends house. If that was true then why wont tell them the said friends name. The didn't believe them. Ford knew that the girl had to be some where near by. Stan didn't buy that girl was at friends house. It's not that he believed that girl could make friends it was just that he never heard or seen the girl talk to anyone on friend level of thing. Neither of them had seen her talk to anyone other than grown ups. Dipper never talked to anyone of her age group as friends. Neither Stan nor Ford knew why they weren't telling them where she was. Were they keeping a secret from them that they don't want them to know about. If so why?  
\--It was the fourth day out of the week of their visit. Ford told Stan that he was going to look around housing areas to ask anyone if they knew where Dipper was at.   
\--It was easier said than done. Both Stan and Ford wanted to do it in secret to see what Mable and her parents said was true. If it was true then Ford could just hand the book to her in person. If not then where could she be. It was being difficult to do such action cause Mable was sticking to them like glue or something of the sort. They couldn't look around the housing area without the girl tagging along with them.   
\--Stan, Ford, and Mable was once again for the fourth time that week. At the shopping center of the Kingdom looking around. Mable was talking about herself and the party they Kingdom had. That she had kindly brought her sister to the party to meet new people.  
-"And she met her new best friend." Mable was talking their ears off. "Isn't that great she made a new friend at the party. I'm so proud of her."   
\--Mable had no problems lying to people she both knew and didn't knew. It was like second nature to her. And some how neither of the two knew she was lying to them with a straight face. She lied about the fact about Dipper meeting new people about how her dress didn't suit all that well. Mable just basically insulted Dippers dress in front of her Great Uncles while retaining a smile on her face.   
...  
\--A few hours later and both couldn't find a way to ditch the girl to go and find Dipper. It was near impossible. So they called it a day. For the fourth time. They made it back to the girl's home with food and other things. Mable met both Wendy, Melody, and Soos and hit it off instantly. Both Wendy and Soos asked where Dipper was and they got the same response as Stan and Ford "She's at a friends house" and again they were what the name of the friend was and where they lived. Like Stan and Ford, Mable and her parents, their questions was avoided. The steered the conversation to something else like the always did. They weren't going to tell. Even thought Mable could just say that she forgot. But that would be suspicious since she a good memory of the people they meet.   
\--Later Wendy and Soos drop the conversation about the where about of Dipper Pine and just chatted about their adventures on the seven seas. Wendy worked their so she could get some money and send it back to her family. Soos was the same.   
\--Since Ford was Captain of the vessel he let his visit their family yearly. He would let them visit more often but that was sort of impossible. So they settle with the next best choice and that was a yearly visit. Both Soos and Wendy agreed to the arrangement. Just as long as they get to see their family from time to time. The do send letter to their families at ever port they stop at. They had to date it so so it wouldn't confuse their family in thinking that they were at that port that very second.   
\--Their families were always happy to read the letters from them. Some time they would include self drawing from the locals that draw for money.   
\--But right now they were just talking about their adventures out on the open sea. Mable awe in amazement and thought it would be fun to be out onto the ocean on a beautiful boat. Both Soos and Melody tried to tell her that it wasn't the style of the boat but the adventure you have on said ship. But Mable didn't want to hear it and tried to say that every ship needs to beautiful and pink and with glitter. The tried and tried and soon gave up on her. Mable was think minded like Stanley was. Once she has her mind on something there no steering her away from it. It was

...  
\--It was now late in the afternoon and still no word from Dipper. The mother was getting dinner but seemed like she had no idea as to what she was doing. It was like it was new thing to her. So Ford asked if she needed help cooking.  
-"I'm sorry about this I normally don't have to cook for so many people before you know." The mother acted innocent. Stanford didn't think much about it while Stanley was sceptical about her answer.  
-'How is that a good answer. I do all the cooking for both big and small.' It wasn't that often that The Mystery Shack would have some guest that would stay the night on their ship.   
\--On The Mystery Shack's ship it was only Stanford, Stanley, Wendy, Soos, and Melody. Stanford was the captain of the ship. Stanley was cook, and was responsible for getting the money, and second in command of the ship. Wendy was the navigator as well the swords woman fighter. Soos fixed up the ship while Melody was the doctor of the ship. Ford had planned for Dipper to be the map maker and be a navigator along with Wendy.   
\--The three crew mates sighed at the fact that they wont meet Dipper who was suppose to meet the girl. Wendy really wanted to see her along with Melody and Soos.  
...  
About an hour later Mable was teaching Melody knitting and was having fun doing so. Stan was in the kitchen helping the twins mother cook. Wendy was relaxing in the living room with Stan, Ford and Mable's father. Ford and Soos was in the the living room trying to understand the concept of knitting for some reason.

\---

\--During said time Dipper was still in her room. The stone bricked wall was lightly lite with the torches on the walls making the room look more peaceful than it should. Dipper never really looked around the room nor had the time to do so since she was in and out of her room for various reason weather it be cleaning the floors, the window, cooking or doing laundry or something of the sort. Her room was small. The walls were dark stone bricked, the floor was an old worn down wood that seen better days. The wood was exposed to to much water and some of the flooring was missing. It really didn't bother and gave her some kind of comfort. Her cot was pushed up against the wall with two crates on both side of the bed with candles on both side. He worn down dresser at the foot of the bed, her small desk on the right side of the bed with a three shelf bookshelf with worn down books on nature and stuff. She wanted to know more. Mainly on the history of the stars. The room was was always nicely lit to her. The bench she was sitting on was build onto the wall. To others her room would be poorly lit but to her it was okay. Her bed was soft but it also had water stains on them. She really didn't care all that much just as long as she had something to sleep on at nights. She wondered if she could pain the ceiling that looked like the night sky so she could forever see the night sky when ever she looked up at the ceiling.   
\--Hearing more than the five sets of feet made her wonder as to who else was there. She taught herself to recognize the walking pattern of each person in the house. She wonder as to who else was there. She knew right away that there was three new sets of feet two being female and one being male on the heavy side.   
\--She could tell by the way walk or by the by the weight of their feet on the wooden floors , she could tell that two of them was in their late and/or early twenties and one was in her teens.   
\--But then again she could be wrong about it and was just guessing about it. She knew it was going to be a slow week for her. She knew why her parents was keeping her down in her room. They didn't want to risk the only person who did all the house to leave. They didn't want her leave. Dipper was the only one who knew how to cook. No one in the house wouldn't know how to cook even if there was book in front of their face. Her family didn't know how to do anything around the house other than be lazy.

\---

\--A few miles away from them Bill's ship was still taking its sweet time to the next port. He was in no rush. He had all the time in the world. After all he is a dream demon with limitless powers of the mind. A few weeks ago he killed another pirate captain just cause he could. And the pirate was Time Baby. Captain of the Time Ship. He killed him with no hesitation. With no remorse. He now controls time it'self. Without time nothing truly held any real meaning. Meaning was meaningless, up is down and down is up. He could party all day and everyday. But he wanted to hold a great party for when he took over the world. He already destroyed five kingdoms.  
\--He didn't care about the people is those Kingdoms it was now one more area in the content that was now under his rule. And it's not anyone could say or do anything against an all powerful demon like Bill. He was sure he was going succeed in his plans. Nothing could stop or change his mind.  
\--He wasn't going to be anything like his counter-parts where they were defeated by pre-teens. He wasn't going let that happen.   
\--He had planned on finding the twins and separating the brother from the sister. It was a good idea in a way but what he didn't know that in this universe that the twins are both girls.  
\--So much for The All Knowing Demon.


	6. Their wants and Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/537195061777936788/  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The bed on the right is the one I tried to describe.

It was the fifth day of their stay most of Dipper's bruises was gone the scares on her arm was still there some were healed correctly and fade. So at some point the let her out the basement while Ford and Stan and the other three that showed up with them. When Ford saw the girl he was surprised to see the girl and asked where she was at.  
"Oh I was at a friends house for a few days. Their house is is often time overlooked by people who passes by it." Dipper rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't used to lying to anyone. Stanford was a bit skeptical but let it slide since Dipper had never lied in her life. Stan instantly knew she was lying but didn't know why she was lying. Dipper tried to avoid the gaze of her Gruncle Stan.  
\--Ford pulled out the gift he wanted to give to Dipper. Dipper watched as her pulled out a rectangular shape thing wrapped in brown paper held together by twine. She carefully pulled the string and peeled back the fragile paper and saw it was a blue book.  
-"I figure you could use a Journal of your own. Or you could call it a Diary which ever one." Ford sat down at the dinning room table.  
-"Thanks Great Uncle Ford." She smiled when the Stan, Wendy, Melody and Soos walked in.  
-"Hey is this kid you guys were talking about? Dipper right. Sup dude." Soos greeted the girl like he does with everyone.  
-"Yes sir I'm Dipper." Dipper spoke in a formerly manner which made Soos uncomfortable a bit.  
-"Ah dude you don't have to call me sir just call me Soos is fine with me." Soos smiled her usual childish smile. The four of the chatted for a bit of course they accidentally assume Dipper was boy until Stan said that she was girl and not a boy. Of course they apologized and she forgave since it was an accident. Dipper wasn't the type to hold a grudge for very long, she was just a nice person to anyone and very mannerly to everyone. Growing up manners was drilled and beaten into her head. So she was mannerly to everyone everywhere. Most adults would praise her parents for have a well mannered child on their hands. But they didn't see it that way. To them she was the selfish child and only thought about what she wanted and not about their good child Mable. Dipper once tried to dress like a girl but didn't like it very much. She prompt to wearing shorts which was better than a dress or a skirt. Her parents didn't like that she dressed as a boy and stated that if she wanted boyish clothing then she will have to buy them herself. She bought all the things she needed in life. Food, and clothing. She never got anything she wanted like books and art stuff. She was never allowed to buy thing that interested her only things that interested them or Mable. They knew she makes money and would spend her money till she had none left and they would complain that she never have any money for Mable. It was either give Mable her hard earned money or spend on her family and never for herself. The people in town wonders as to how Dipper turned out with manner while Mable was like a spoiled brat. Even the royals children isn't as spoiled as her. The royals have important things to worry about though often time their parents let them have breaks from their study from time to time.  
\--Dipper had always felt like was undeserving of the things that Ford and Stan gives her. Like she never did anything to earn them. Every time they ask what she wanted the next time they visited again she would just say not to worry about it that the don't have to waste their time on her. But that only made them want to give her something she wants even more or to find out what she like even more. Neither Stan nor Ford knows what the girl likes. She was mystery all on her own.  
\--After some time Wendy, Melody and Dipper was on The Mystery Ship and Dipper awed on how big the ship was. Well to her it was big. Anything to with the ocean always caught her interest.  
\--After gazing upon the ship they showed her, her room of her own. At first she wasn't to sure if it was her room or not.  
-"Are you sure this is my room and not someone else's room?" She wasn't to sure if it was. It was a nice room. She was worried that she might mess it up.  
-"Yeah dude, it's your room to sleep in." Wendy leaned on the framing of the door. Both Melody and Wendy watch Dipper as she awed in amazement of her room. The bed was an alcove bed with draws at the bottom of it there was also a window in it with shelves in the corner with a few books on them. Next to the bed was an oak desk and a wooden to match it, a 5 shelf bookshelf next to it. The dresser was polished oak with a few candles on it. The room was bigger than the one at her home. It was also more welcoming than her own. How she wished she could live on The Mystery Shack but her sister needed her. Her family needed her. After all she can never have wants. She could never want anything that benefited her family. That was how was and is being raised to think.  
\--Dipper soon noticed that there was doors on her alcove bed.  
-"There just in case you privacy in here since there is no locks on the so we figure this would be the next best thing." Wendy said now sitting in the chair in her room.  
-"Yea don't worry we'll get you curtains for your room soon." Melody took a few steps in the girls room.  
-"It's okay you have to push yourself just for curtains. It's okay really." Dipper wanted to say that enjoyed the view without the curtains in the way but thought it would be to selfish of her to say what she wants. So she kept it to herself. The books in her alcove bed were part of a series that she is reading. Dipper enjoyed reading books that is part of a series. She found joy in reading. It often time takes her away from reality, and made her forget her flaws.  
\--As soon as Melody said that Ford walked in the room not without knocking first. "Dipper me and Stan had been thinking. How about you join The Mystery Ship?" Ford had his hand behind his back while Stan was slouching next to him.  
-"That sounds nice. But I can't sorry. I hope that didn't inconvenience you too much." Both Stan and Ford glanced at each other and sighed.  
-"It's alright but at less you will have a room to sleep in the next time we visit ya." Stan walked off to his room.  
-"I'm sorry Great Uncle Ford this must have token you guys some time to build." Dipper was getting panic thinking she said something wrong.  
-"It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ford and the other left her so she could have some privacy. Dipper wanted to travel out to sea but couldn't since Mable would know if she did left.  
-'This is my room.' Dipper climbed into her bed and pulled out the first book of the series she was reading. She didn't close the doors to alcove bed in case someone came in and ask something important of her. She didn't want to be rude to the people she just met.  
-What none of them knew that she adventure will be out of regardless of what Mable what. It will be because it what Bill wants, and his wants is a lot more stronger than Mable's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill will still be the last one to find out that Dipper is a girl.


	7. The Innocent One

\--Bill sat at his desk tapping his finger on the desk in an annoyed manner while a red hair woman attached his severed arm for the millionth time. She wasn't part of the crew yet he allowed aboard the ship since he knew the woman's captain.  
-"For fuck sake Bill it's time for you to get a dam doctor aboard your ship. You can't keep calling me every time your arm or eye or what ever is severely damaged." The woman had long curly wavy hair and deep green eyes. Aries, Aries Medicus Heart, that's who she is. "My captain heard that you're getting a new crew member for your ship soon. I can guess that it will be a new cabin boy."  
-"Who told that woman!" Bill shouted. He hasn't told anyone outside his crew so there was no way that woman would catch wind of his action.  
-"It's my captain I would be more surprised if she didn't catch wind." The woman was healer of sorts who could heal pretty much anyone of any illness and attach severed limbs. The red haired woman was a frequent guessed of the ship since Bill enjoys getting hurt all the time.   
-"True. But still who told her!" Bill demanded. The red haired then stab a nerve. "Yeouch! What the shit woman!"  
-"Oh I'm sorry it seems I've hit a live nerve. My deepest apologies Cipher." The two then glared at each other before they both went back to doing what they doing before. "Say Bill doesn't your cabin boy get their own room?"  
\--Bill glanced at the woman. The woman was stitching his nerves and broken bones back together. "Of course not. What gave you that idea. You stupid woman. Ouch!" Bill yelp as she stabbed a nerve.  
-"Well they should cause when I met 'em I'm going to teach them basic healing magic. So that you leave me alone. Got It!"  
\--A few hours passed and his arm was fully attached to his body again. "But in seriousness you need to stop challenging the Emperor's Navy."  
-"I still win in the end,Aries." Bill always won each fight with the Empire's Navy fleet.   
-"I know Bill. But every time you do so a limb gets cut off. Like you want to waste my time on you." Aries then bandaged his arm as well. "Now leave that one for about a month and NO FIGHTING THE EMPIRE'S NAVY!"   
\--The way the world worked was fairly simple. In the world there are seven contents. Meaning their are Seven Empires. The Emperor was the highest status in the world. So it goes to Emperor, King/Queen, Noble/ Aristocrat, Upper Middle Class, Lower Middle Class, and then The Slums. Obviously there was more than one King and Queen in a content. The Empire ruled over the entire content. They were more supreme than the other status. To Bill fighting the Kings and Queen in the content he was in was child's play. In order to achieve what he wants he would have to personally defeat all seven Emperor's .

\---

\--Dipper was in her room on The Mystery Shack it was the sixth day of their visit. She was half way done reading the first book of her book series. The book itself had 30 chapters and she was on chapter 15 of it. She was a fast reader and had excellent memory. Her and the other aboard the ship was getting along perfectly. Sadly she couldn't join them on their journey out of sea. She wanted to know what it was like to wake up each morning to sound of the wave hitting the ship each day. She bookmarked the chapter she was on and placed it neatly back where she got it and looked out the window. Melody had gotten her curtains that she never closes but it fitted so well with the window. It was almost a crime to close the curtain. She looked out the window and saw the clouds slowly passing by and blocking out the sun every now an then. Tomorrow was there last day of their visit. She wished they stayed a bit longer than normal. She enjoyed their visit but she didn't want to greedy and state that she wished that they stay a day longer.  
\--While the others of the ship was getting the remainder of the things they needed Dipper was cleaning her already clean room. Mopping the floor, cleaning the window and arranging her books on her bookshelf that was next to her desk and the one in her alcove bed. Her room was already clean so it didn't take long til she was a bit bored. She then continued to read her book that she was reading some time ago. She enjoyed reading all the books she received from Ford. And now that she have a Journal/Diary of her own she doesn't know what kind on entries she should make. Should she make it about her life. Or what she did that day. A picture Journal/Diary. It was so confusing to her and so new at the same time. She wonder what kinds of adventures she would have in the future. Will be fun one? She hope that her adventures will be fun. With the people she know.  
-'Asking for a fun adventure must be asking to much from one person to do.' Dipper sat on her bed since it was just a mattress it wasn't hard to fix it.   
\--Dipper walked out of her room to Wendy and Soos putting the last few of food crates onto the ship. Dipper marveled at how pretty Wendy was it was like she became her idol on brave she was being on a ship despite a saying goes that says women a curse on a ship or something like that. She wasn't and was going to ask something to the red head.   
-"Wendy, how is it like out on the sea everyday. Is it fun?" Wendy dropped the crate of food on the floor.   
-"Yeah dude it's awesome. You should join the crew." Wendy hoped she would change the brunettes mind before they left. She wanted her to join the crew with them.  
-"Maybe one day, but not today." Dipper smiled her smile that would instantly make anyone have the need to protect her. If it wasn't her smile then it would be pure minded thoughts that would make anyone go "PROTECT THE INNOCENT ONE!" She would hear that every now and then but would never know what that means. And when ever she would ask what they meant they would go and dodge the question. It would mostly be from teens of her age or some adults. Of course since she was innocent minded the entire town agreed to never tell any form of dirty jokes or show any kind of perversion around the girl. Mostly cause the store owner would freak out whenever she ask about something she didn't know about and word would somehow reach Stan and Ford. No one wants to deal with them if anyone dare to taint the innocent minded known as Dipper "Madison" Pines.   
\--No one dared to say anything the references to certain body parts. They would get smacked and would hear from from Stan and Ford the next time they visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Joke-  
> \--The bakery was lively as ever. Dipper was waiting on each customer and taking each order down on her small note pad wearing a uniform of the bakery. It wan't minatory for her she just wanted to. She didn't want the other worker to think she was better than them. Even though they didn't.  
> \--One a customer walks in not know who she was and made a grave mistake.  
> \- "Hello welcome to The Bakery. Where the each one is like a new experience."  
> \--The man order his pastry and waited for her to hand him his food. When she did he wanted to joke around with the innocent minded Dipper.  
> -"Hey boy, here's a joke what has no legs but can stand tall." The man snickered to himself till he saw everyone eyeing him. He thought it was because it was a funny joke.  
> -"I don't know a lamp maybe?"  
> -"Really a lamp. No it's." He stopped and saw everyone was now glaring at him and the man was starting to sweat.  
> -"it's a candle" He began to laugh nervously.   
> -"oh I see okay then." Dipper left and one of the customers walked up to the man and whispered "If you ever tell a dirty joke to that girl, yes that he is a she, a dirty joke again. You will have to answer to us and her uncles. Do I make myself clear boy." The man nodded and ran off to who knows where.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoy the little spin off. Dipper is so innocent it's not funny. PROTECT HER!


	8. The good, The bad and The Innocent minded.

\--Mable had always hated how everyone instantly wanted to protect her sister more than her. She was better than her. She was prettier than her and smarter than her. She could knit and sew thing together, and could sing better than her sister. Even when they were children she was better than Dipper. But to the public her sister, Dipper, she was the "angel" and had a "Golden voice".  
\--Mable hated when it came to singing it took her weeks or months just to hit the high note perfectly but when Dipper did it for the first time she hit it perfectly with no flaws.  
\--Dipper had hit the high and low notes with perfection and without any problems. So after that day of her first singing class their parents pulled her out of school saying that the teachers was getting annoyed with her, and Dipper believed them.  
\--Believed in everyone that everyone had some at less good in them. Mable on the other hand treating everyone the same. She believed that she was the star of the world and that her sister was the mistake.   
\--Mable paced around her room cause her sister was with their Uncle's. They didn't see her as her parents saw her. And treated Dipper like she was something, like she was the apple of their eye. Sure she was innocent minded but that only made her more ignorant to the truth of the world. She hated how Dipper saw the good in everything, good in every person whether they were human or demon, witch or whatever.   
\--Mable saw the world as black and white. She knew good was good and evil was evil and treated it as it should be. Dipper on the other hand saw the world in colors and believed that every living being had good in them and had good reasons for doing what they do. She believed that ever life was to be cherished and to be protected.  
\--Mable knew that Dipper wanted to go and travel out onto the sea. When they were younger Dipper stated that when she was older she wanted to be out on sea, and didn't care if she was to become a pirate or it was for working with Navy even if it just to clean the floors of the ship. Just as long as she was out on sea.  
\--Their parents wasn't to pleased when they heard her say that didn't care if she worked for a pirate or for the Empire's Navy. After that they began to abuse Dipper and made her do all the cooking, the cleaning. They didn't want her to be a pirate, and they definitely didn't want her to be part of the Empire's Navy. Mostly cause they didn't want to lose the only one who would do all the household chores.   
\--Mable stared at the porcelain doll Dipper got some time ago. It was, to her, at it's most perfection. She was getting bored of it. She brushed it hair made it a new more prettier dress, and she was getting bored of it. She was going to throw it out the window. She didn't care about all the hard work she did on it, she was getting bored of. She opened her room window and threw the doll out. The doll it'self costed around fifty dollars to one-hundred dollars or more depending on the quality of the doll. Mable would always ruin it's natural beauty that the doll(s) had.   
\--When Dipper and Mable was eight years they both received their first porcelain doll. Of course Mable broke her about a week later while Dipper cherished her by putting it where it will never be broken. She placed it on a crate next to her bed.  
-The doll was very pretty to her. Dipper left it untouched. It wore a red dress with a black silky belt tied into a bow, it wore white sock and black shoes, the doll had curly brown hair and blue eyes. To Dipper it was very pretty. But when Mable tried to make it in what she like Dipper said: "No, I like the way she is" needless to say this got her in trouble many times. Mable soon gave up on the doll mostly cause she forgot about it. Dipper took care of her doll and would often time brush it's hair without pulling a strains of hair out of it delicate head.  
\--When ever Dipper would leave the house she would make sure she would hide the doll just in case Mable enters her room and steal it. She was aware that she knew that it was there and saw it on more that occasions. It's still surprising that she hasn't stolen it in front of Dipper. But she hasn't for some reason.   
-'What kind of porcelain doll should I get next!' Mable enjoyed having Dipper buy her things only to brake them. She also found it more enjoyable to brake them in front of Dipper for no reason. 'Maybe I should get her to buy me some new cloths as well as some other things.' Each season Mable would get Dipper to buy a whole new wardrobe for no reason.   
\--While Mable was thinking about what kind of clothing she should get Dipper was at one of the small restaurants going from table to table waiting patiently to take the customers orders. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and wore the men's uniform. No one really cared just as long as the got their food. Some customers was unaware that Dipper was a girl and some knew since they often come back or that they knew her.  
\--Dipper walked out of the small restaurant as saw the same Navy Captain that she saw a few days ago.   
-"Aren't you that Navy captain from a few days ago?" She was holding a silver plate.  
-"Yes I am. And you're that boy that was eyeing my ship a few days ago." Since the Navy captain isn't from that content he didn't know that Dipper is a girl.   
-"I apologize for that. I didn't mean to stare at your ship." She apologized in an innocent manner.  
-"No, no it's okay I can still show you around the ship." The Navy captain enjoyed showing off his ship to everyone.  
-"I see you two have met." Stan walked up behind the Navy Captain. Him, Stan and Ford had a run in with each other a few times. When they first met the Navy Captain assumed that they were pirates till he found out that they were merchants that sold weird things.   
-"So do you plan on joining the Navy in the near future to lock up them no-good pirates boy?"  
-"You make it seem like that all pirates are evil. I believe that everyone have a reason for what they do." The captain of the Navy ship stared at her in shock. He had never meet a person who say such thing or defend a pirate for no reason.  
-"Well, pirates are evil they do nothing but steal and kill." Dipper still believed that there was good in the world even in pirates. "Well I believe that pirates can do at some good. I believe that they chose the path that they are on for a reason."   
-"Well pirates are evil and have no good in them laddy." He was determined to stick to what he believe.  
-"Well I believe that their are good in this world. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work." She soon went to the next and apologized for making them wait a long time.  
-"Dipper is something else isn't SHE captain." Stan crossed his arms. He knew the way Dipper thought was very innocent she was after 14 years old.  
-"She? Anyway her thought on the world is very innocent. Don't see that everyday. Her parents must keep that girl in the dark about most things."  
-"Yup, she is something. Nice to everyone, highly doubt their will be anyone who would harm her. She has that thing that makes anyone have the need to protect her." Ford adjusted his glasses. "She also very smart for a girl her age, I can assure that she has a future out on sea. On a ship to whisk her where ever he heart wants to go."  
-"You have an innocent mind niece Ford. Be ashamed if someone whisked her away and changed that." Both Stan and Ford glared at him.  
-"I can assure that I'm not going to do that. You don't see innocent minded teens these days. Most of them have dirty thoughts that make you wonder where this world is going to."   
\--This was their last day of their visit.   
\--A few miles from Bill's ship was getting closer to the kingdom. "In a week our new crew member will be joining be it by choice or force. I hope it's be force. It's always fun chasing them down and tossing them on board."  
\--Bill was getting closer and closer to get what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It wont be undated often like Driven To Insanity. But it will be updated so like this subscribe to let the beautiful Fem!Dipper that you eagerly await for her future out onto sea with Bill. Like it kudos to make a happy Dipper smile her beautiful smile. HER SMILE WILL SAVE THE WORLD!


End file.
